Stand by me
by KellyYeoh
Summary: A SasuHina fanfic . I'm not very good at summaries. And i make sure that this isnt a serious fic so please R


**Disclaimer** : _i dont own anything in this story except for the story itself._

**Summary**: _a **S**asu_**H**_ina fanfic filled with words. i'm not very good at summaries , let the story speak itself._

Enjoy ! ^-^

* * *

"N-N-N-Naruto."_I'm thinking of confessing to him today. So here we are, under a tree. Not the most romantical places to confess but what the heck. If you never try, you never know . _"Naruto -sighs- I-I-I .."

"Yes ?"

"I wanna tell you that I, well, I've been holding this in my heart for a long time and umm, i wanna ... well, i would like to tell you that-"

But before Hinata told him those three words, Sakura walked by and before even hearing what Hinata had to say, Naruto ran away following Sakura like a dog .

"-Naruto, I LOVE YOU ." _Wow, Tenten is right. It does feel relaxing after letting that out. I wonder what Naruto thinks of m-_

Naruto was long gone and finally Hinata realise it. What Hinata didnt realise is that someone heard what she said .

* * *

"So, give us the 411 ." Temari, Tenten and Ino were dying to find out what happen after Hinata told Naruto that she likes him .

"Well," _what should i say? Should i tell them that he was long gone when i confessed to him ?_

"So, what happened ?"

"Well, he dissapeared when i confessed."

"Well the nerve of that guy. There's a girl here confessing to him that she likes him and he dissapears. What kind of guy is he ?" Tenten was fussing around and about on Naruto while Ino was conforting Hinata .

"Dont worry Hina. Maybe he went off to eat ramen. You know how hungry he gets ."

Hinata smiled weakly at Ino and thanked her for her kind words then she left the three of them and headed to her dorm.

* * *

Hinata lay down on her bed and thought to herself ;

_Maybe, just maybe one day i'll gather enough courage to confess to Naruto again and make sure that he doesnt dissapears again ._

And she fell into deep slumber .

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hinata did the usual routine . Woke up, exercise, shower, breakfast and off she goes to her classes. And on her way, she saw Naruto .

_There's Naruto, i better go talk to him. "Naruto ?"_

_"Ouh, Hinata. Nice to see you. How are you today ?"_

_"I'm fine" I'm glad he cares about me ._

And Hinata starts to blush which made Naruto grin like an idiot .

"Can i talk to you in private ?" _Now this is the chance to confess to him._

"Who? Me? Yea, sure ."

"Naruto, i wanna say that ILIKEYOU! Please treat me as a friend if you dont feel the same way about me ."

"Aww, i like you too Hinata ." Now Naruto thought Hinata said she likes him as a friend which we couldnt blame him for that pea-size brain of his .

"Really ?"

"Of course ." And his usual grin .

_I'm glad he feels the same way i do ._

Someone was peeking at what they are talking about and he quickly ran and spread the news. Hinata and Naruto both walked back to class smiling at each other and when they arrived at their classroom door, everyone were looking at them .

"What are you guys staring ?" Naruto said in confusion .

"Naru and Hina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ." The whole class said together which caused both of them to blush .

"This is not what you think, what's wrong with smiling at the opposite sex ?"

"Dont pretend Naruto. We all heard what you guys were talking about. The you also liking _her_ back ." And they faced Hinata . "Naru and Hina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Naru and Hina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Naru and Hina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. "

"Heyy! Heyy you guys. We werent talking about that. Heyy! Stop with the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" thing. Heyy !"

* * *

It was the end of the day, classe ended a few minutes ago and everyone was back at their dorm. Except for two people that are still in the classroom, Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hinata ." Sasuke called out to Hinata.

"Yes ?" Everything happened so fast and the next thing you can see is a Hinata with her back against the wall and Sasuke kissing her. Hinata tried to break from his grasp but Sasuke was way stronger than she is. With no power of fighting back, Hinata lets herself be drown in Sasuke's kisses. Sasuke was kissing her roughly yet passionately. Sasuke then let go of Hinata. Both were worn out and catching breaths .

"What do you want from me ?" Hinata feel guilty. She felt like she had betrayed Naruto by kissing Sasuke .

"I want you ."And with that Sasuke walked away .

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto was very excited to go to scool today. Maybe it was because of wanting to see Hinata. Maybe .

"Naruto ."

"Hinata." Naruto quickly chirp up and greet Hinata. "How are you today ?"

"I'm fine ." _I'm glad he still cares for me but i'm confused somehow ._

"Hey doop ."

"Sasuke, why are you here ?" Naruto asked out of curiosity .

_Sasuke! Why is he here? Dont lose yourself Hinata, Naruto is here._

"I go to the same school as you, doop ."

"Ouh, haha! How can i forget about that ." Naruto grin like an idiot. Sasuke walked right past Hinata but Hinata doesnt know that because she was shutting her eyes hard and wishing that yesterday was a dream so it doesnt affect her everyday life .

"Hinata, let's get to class before Kakashi sends us to detention ."

"Okayy ." Hinata was smiling but she still felt insecured .

**AT CLASS**

"Quiet everyone! or you'll all get detentions." And the whole class was silent . "Great now let's study, shall we? Turn to page 168 and look at the first paragraph. you'll see .. ... ."

Everything slowly turn silent and there was only Hinata, the only person left in a black hole thinking to herself that she likes Naruto but there's still someone else that completely invaded her life .

"Class dismissed everyone ." It was the end of class and it was lunch time. Hinata still havent budge from her seat .

"Hinataaaa~ Hinata !" Tenten practically screamed her lungs out .

"YES ?!"

"It's lunch time already. Let's go eat ."

**AFTER LUNCH**

It was classes again and the whole day pretty much flew past. It was the end of all classes and Hinata finally grab some sense to herself.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"Umm, okayy ." When they step out of class and into some place quiet, both Hinata and Naruto said ;

"I DONT LOVE YOU ."  
"I DONT LOVE YOU ."

"Really? you dont ?"  
"Really? you dont ?"

"Then it's settle, friends ?"

"Friends ." And they both shake their hand to it .

* * *

Hinata ran around the whole school in search of Sasuke but no luck. He wasnt in the gym lockers, he wasnt in class, not the gym, not the garden. NOWHERE .

_Where could he be? He normally stays very late then returns back to his dorm. I guess he went back early today ._

"Hinata ?" And when Hinata turned around, Sasuke was infront of her. She then teared up and ran to Sasuke and hug him.

Then the background music came up .

S_tand by me nal parabwajwo Ajik sarangeul morujiman Stand by me nal jikyobwajwo Ajik sarange sotul-jiman_

_Noreul bulsurok kibuni chohwajyo Nado mollae noraereul bullo Han songi jangmireul sago shipojin Iron nae moseub shingihande Nae ma-eumi noyege dah-neundeuthae I sesangi areumdawo Iron solle-i-meul nodo neuggindamyon Budi chogumman kidaryojwo_

_Together make it love Forever making you smile Noye hwanhan miso gadukhi Together make it love Forever making you smile Ije naesoneul naesoneul chaba_

_Stand by me nareul parabwajyo Ajik sarangeul moreujiman Stand by me nareul jikyobwajwo Ajik sarange sotungot kata Noreul alsurok kaseumi ttollyowa Na-neun geujo utgoman isso Noyege salmyoshi kiseu haebol-kka Chogum ni mame tagasol-kka Nae ma-eumi ojjomyon sarangil-kka Nan ajigeun sujubeunde Ajik hangoreumdo tagasoji mothan Naye sarangeul kidaryojwo_

_Together make it love Forever making you smile Noye hwanhan miso gadukhi Together make it love Forever making you smile Ije chogumsshik chogumsshik kalkke_

_Stand by me nareul parabwajwo Choum to kakkawo chigoshipo Stand by me nareul jikyobwajwo Jom do mochige boigo shipo_

_Nan chew-umen mollasso Nugunga parabo-neun-ge Ajikdo naema-eum molla Keudae-neun keudaereul saranghae_

_Together make it love Forever making you smile Noye hwanhan miso gadukhi Together make it love Forever making you smile Ije naesoneul naesoneul chaba_

_Stand by me nareul parabwajyo Ajik sarangeul moreujiman Stand by me nareul jikyobwajwo Ajik sarange sotungot kata_

_

* * *

_

_  
This story pretty much didnt have a plot line at all. wrote it for fun .  
Please review ^-^ _


End file.
